Flirty Flashers
Description The Flirty Flashers are animated animals in robes made in 2005-2014, and brought back again in 2017, 2018 and 2020. Each one dances and opens and closes its robe, revealing a flashing heart with a Valentine message on it while a popular song plays, except for the Graduation frog, which is Graduation themed. Varieties Frog-Unbelievable frog ll I can't get enough you baby Gorilla-Hard to handle Gorilla II-I like to move it Lion-I like to move it Lion II-Ladies night Lion III-Can't touch this Girl fox-Come and get your love Boy fox-Hard to handle Girl frog-It's raining men Bear-Get ready (Cause here i come) Firefighter Dalmatian-Fire Double Monkey-Just the two of us Bulldog-Baby I need your loving Bulldog II-I'm too sexy Dauchand-Papa's got a brand new bag Firefighter dalmation II-Fire burning King lion-DJ got us falling in love Hip Hop Bear-Scream Prisoner bear-Locked out of hevean Police Gorilla-I Know You Want Me Pink Lion-Marvin Gaye Sock Monkey-I'm too sexy Selfie lion-Want to Want Me Selfie Bear-Talk Dirty To Me 2018 Prisoner Bear-Wobble Baby Unicorn -Pony Graduation Frog-Celebration Gradutaion frog II- High Pitch Celebration Flirty Flashers-Frog.jpg|Flirty flasher-frog Flirty Flashers-Gorilla.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Gorilla Flirty Flashers-Girl Fox.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Girl Fox Flirty Flashers-Boy Fox.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Boy Fox Flirty flasher-king lion.JPG|Flirty Flasher-King Lion Gemmy Flirty Flasher Bear.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Bear Flirty flasher-Dalmation 2.JPG|Flirty Flasher-Firefighter dalmatian GEMMY 14'' RIBBIT FLASHER FLASHING MUSICAL ANIMATED FROG NIP.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Girl Frog Double Trouble dancing Just The Two Of Us song Monkeys By Gemmy Industries 6.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Double Monkey Singing Dancing Musical sexy FLIRTY FLASHER Dog Flashes Robe Valentines.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Bulldog Valentine Gift Flirty Flasher Animated Singing PAPA GOT NEW BAG PLUSH DOG.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Dachshund Flirty Flashers Fireman Dalmation K9 GEMMY Plush Animated Dancer.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Firefighter Dalmatian (Version 2) Gemmy Valentine's Day Animated Singing Flirty Flasher Lion.jpg|Flirty Flasher-King Lion (2012 version) Flirty Flasher-Fireman Dalmatian.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Fireman Dalmatian (2012 model) Gemmy Industries Love Patrol Animatronic Singing Dancing Monkey.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Gorilla Flirty Flashers Bear with sunglasses.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Bear w/ sunglasses Flirty Flasher-Prisoner Bear.jpg|Flirty Flasher-Prisoner Bear Flirty Flasher-Lion.jpeg|Flirty Flashers-Lion Flirty Flasher-Sock Monkey.jpeg|Flirty Flashers-Sock Monkey Flirty Flashers-Selfie Flasher Lion.jpg|Flirty Flashers-Selfie Lion Gemmy Flirty Flasher Cute Dancing Teddy Bear Talk Dirty To Me Plush Gift.jpg|Flirty Flashers-Selfie Bear 11ea364d-b5e9-4481-acc8-5bb434739116 1.72a0184a8b45f9e8d7a40d5e8998bc8b.jpeg|Flirty Flashers-Unicorn Trivia -The first and original title of this series was called "Flirty Dancers" rather than "Flirty Flashers". -There are 3 versions of the King Lion (4 if the 2012 version is counted) that look alike that sing different songs each. Version 1 sings "Can't touch this", Version 2 sings "Ladies night" and version 3 (Which is the most rare version) sings "I like to move it". -There are also 2 versions of the bulldog with an identical appearance. Version 1 sings "Baby, I need your loving", and version 2 sings "I'm too sexy for my shirt". -There are also 2 versions of the pink lion that look alike. One sings Marvin Gaye and the other sings "Want to Want Me" and holds a cell phone -The only non Valentine themed Flirty Flasher is a Graduation Frog. -There is a Russian knockoff of the raincoat gorilla that sings "Mambo No.5" -There are 2 versions of the graduation frog, one that reveals a chalk board and sings celebration (normal pitch) and there is one that was remade that is almost identical, it was released around 2010-2011 and sings "celebration" in a high pitch voice, it reveals nothing but a hawaii flower necklace and different pants. Category:Series Category:Valentine's day Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Dancing Stuff Category:2020 Category:2010